House of Wolves
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU Rin is the son of 'Satan,' Japan's most prolific serial killer in recent history. Because of this, he had been branded a monster since childhood. Alone, dejected, he hoped that someday he could make friends. He is given a chance to do so at True Cross Academy, where he meets Shiemi Moriyama. But, what will he do when he comes face to face with real monsters? Rin/Shiemi
1. Chapter 1- Blue Glass

House of Wolves  
AU Rin is the son of 'Satan,' Japan's most prolific serial killer in recent history. After being caught when Rin is seven, he is sent to live with Shiro Fujimoto and is separated from Yukio. Nine years pass until they meet again at True Cross Academy, where everyone is fearful of the blue-haired teen who is nothing like Yukio remembers him to be. But, what happens when Shiemi Moriyama befriends him, a shy girl who due to her sheltered upbringing, knows nothing of his heritage? Rin/Shiemi

Genre: Angst, Romance, and a dash of Horror

A/N: Wow, I have so many plot bunnies for Blue Exorcist that it isn't even funny... Anyway, this is my first Rin/Shiemi fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! You would realize how big of a deal this is for me if you've read any of my other BE stories, which consist totally of Amaimon/Shiemi :P

Warnings: Mentions of blood and gore. His father is a serial killer, after all. Oh, and Rin may be a tiny bit OOC, given his seriously screwed up past. He'll still be fundamentally the same at heart, if not a bit more cynical and cold. So yah, beware— there will be a lot of angst.

And I'm curious; this is the first chap, so I can always change it, but do you guys still want demons to exist in this AU? I have an idea on how to still interweave them into the plot, but I'd like your opinions as I am fine with keeping them or leaving them out. Just let me know in a review, please :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Chapter 1- Blue Glass

.

.

Rin Okumura hated the color blue.

Every time he looked in the mirror he saw the same cobalt eyes of his father sneering back at him. And, if he stared long enough, he could see the emptiness inside them too.

_You're a monster too, Rin... _

The teen banged his fist against the small bathroom mirror to rid himself of the illusion, cursing loudly. The glass shattered to his feet, cutting into his palm as he let out a pain-filled hiss. Blood pooled to the tiled floor in a steady rhythm, reminding him too much of the monster— of his father.

_'"Come now, Rin. It's just a little blood. I thought you were tougher than that."_

_"That's a good boy, Rin. You have to make sure whatever weapon you use is cleaned thoroughly. It wouldn't do you any good to walk around with a blood-stained knife!"_

_"How pitiful. You can't even kill a cat."_

_"Hahaha, you are definitely my son! Look at the disgust in your eyes! It fills my heart with joy!"'_

There was the sound of shuffling feet moments after the crash, the frantic steps of Shiro Fujimoto ascending the rickety stairs. Pushing open the door, he came to the familiar sight of the blue-haired boy crumpled on the floor, staring blankly at the cuts in his palm.

"Rin..." The priest whispered gently, walking slowly to the boy. He flinched reflexively at his name, fingers digging into the bare skin of his arms. His nails created crescent-moon marks against his pale skin, standing starkly in contrast with the faint traces of scars. It was clear that the psychological scars of his upbringing ran deeper than the physical ones over his body.

"Rin... it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore." He soothed, guiding the boy towards the sink. He rinsed the wound thoroughly before placing a strip of gauze over it. The teen still seemed to be stuck in a haze, blue orbs trained to the shattered pieces of glass at his feet.

He fell down suddenly, tugging the white-haired man with him. They fell in a tangle of limbs, a shard of glass in Rin's uninjured hand. He turned the glass so he could see his damnable eyes, raising it into the air. It would be so easy to take out his eyes; then he wouldn't have to see the monster staring back at him.

Just as he brought the shard towards his eyes he caught the reflection of Shiro's face, a mix of sadness and... fear. This stilled the boy instantly, fingers loosening slightly from around the glass.

"...Are you afraid of me too?" He finally questioned, voice laden with bitterness as his gaze traveled to his adoptive father's neck. It would be so easy to cut into the older man's throat... just one little tug against the pulmonary artery and he would be gone in a flash of crimson. The thought stayed buried in his conscience even after the priest shook his head, gently prying the shard of glass from his trembling hands.

"No, Rin. I'm not afraid of you; I'm afraid for you." His tone was sincere as he brought his arms around the lithe youth. It had been two good years since Rin's last breakdown; but, this was the first time he had ever lashed out at someone other than himself. Shiro saw the way the teen's gaze drifted from the glass to his throat. It was no puzzle to realize what Rin had been planning. It seemed that no amount of time could erase the _instructions_ his monster of a father had given him.

"Come on... today's the last day of summer. You should enjoy it." He patted the blue-haired teen on the back, picking him up by his uninjured hand. Slowly, Rin rose to his feet, cobalt eyes cast to the ground.

"...Sorry." He muttered before running down the stairs. Shiro watched as the boy left the church, grabbing a long black hoodie on his way out.

Shiro Fujimoto's biggest fear was that one night Rin would return in a police car; or worse, that he would never return at all.

* * *

The park a couple blocks from the church was his solace. He could still remember the days when he and his brother had escaped from their hell of a home to sit on the swing-sets, for a moment forgetting the horror that waited them at their return. Placing his fingers around the chain-link swing, he swung his legs lightly, listening to the groan of metal from his weight.

Tipping his head back, he stared at the stars, wondering faintly if Yukio was also looking up at them. It was a habit they had when they were younger; doing the same thing but in different locations. They had foolishly believed that in doing so their bond would strengthen, allowing them to see what the other twin was seeing. It still hadn't been enough to keep the two from splitting off into two separate foster homes, despite their vehement pleas to stay together.

He had been sent to live with Shiro Fujimoto, a kindly if not eccentric priest who had felt drawn to Rin the moment he had stepped through the church doors. Yukio, on the other hand, had been given to a relatively wealthy family who were looking to fill the paternal hole in their hearts, where even money became void and null.

Sighing, the boy took a deep breath of the cold night air. Even as a child he had never feared the dark, finding the empty shadows and silence a comforting entity in which he could curl in to when the screams became too loud to ignore. He could simply feel the cold air on his cheeks and forget all about the hushed whispers of classmates and teachers who already believed him to be damned. Who thought it was only a matter of time before he killed someone.

_"He should be locked up in a cage."_

_"He acts just like a demon!"_

_"We would all be better off if he just disappeared."_

The youth squeezed the chains tightly, biting his lip. Now he was being transferred to True Cross Academy, no doubt a school where he would also be feared of. He had to transfer from his public school when a fellow student said he had _threatened_ to kill him.

Of course it was false, but none would believe the teen with _Satan_ as a father. The man was Japan's most prolific serial killer in recent history. He had confessed to over five-hundred murders, but it was estimated that there could be over a thousand bodies. He was the embodiment of the devil; a smooth-talking, attractive man who seemed pleasant enough... until he stabbed a knife in your back. He was a classic example of a sociopath, knowing fully well what he was doing was wrong, but doing it anyway all for the thrill of killing.

And Rin had been expected to turn out like him ever since they found the boy huddled in the room where his father kept his trophies; a room of numerous body parts that hung on meat racks from the ceiling. Yukio had been found hidden under his bed, frightened by the sound of sirens and flashing cerulean lights.

The teen shook his head, memories dipping back under the surface of his conscience. It did no good to dwell on a past he couldn't change. Standing up once more, he shoved his hands in his pockets, making the short trek back to the church.

Tomorrow was the start of a new school year, and as much as he _knew _that nothing would change, he couldn't help but hold on to a little shard of hope that this year would be different. _That he would finally make a friend._

* * *

The next morning went by in a flurry of missteps and well-placed curses. Most of Rin's belonging had already been shipped off to True Cross, leaving the teen with only the task of getting ready for school. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, the youth came barreling down the staircase, hair damp and in disarray.

Shiro stood at the front of the door, sighing at his foster son's messy appearance. "Rin, you might want to brush your hair—"

"Sorry, old man, but I'm gonna be late! Didn't you say your friend was gonna pick me up for school?"

He nodded. "Yes, he's actually your—"

"I'll see ya later! I promise to come visit on the weekends. Tell everyone else I said bye!" He interrupted, giving the white-haired man a quick hug before running through the front doors.

The priest shook his head, smiling. That boy never changed… he was just glad that Rin had returned to his usual lazy self. Silently, he hoped that for once, Rin would be accepted at a school.

Rin was surprised to find a pink limousine waiting outside the church steps, honking at his appearance. He slowly approached the vehicle with a hint of apprehension. Opening the door, he was met with an equally pink interior, the figure of a tall man shadowed by the low lighting of the vehicle.

"Welcome, Okumura-kun~! Or should I say spawn of _Satan_?" A cheery voice echoed, patting the seat in front of him eagerly. Rin gave the man a sharp glare before stepping into the limousine, finally noticing the second occupant of the car.

"It's been a while, Nii-san." A familiar voice said, coming from the visage of a brown-haired boy with glasses.

"Yukio!?"

* * *

"Shiemi! Don't forget your lunch!" A middle-aged woman with platinum hair called out, waving a small metal lunchbox. She waited patiently as her daughter bounded up the stone steps to the front porch, hastily grabbing the box.

"Ah, thank you mom!" She gave her a quick wave before skipping off past the stone bridge, humming a little tune to herself.

In the distance she could see the outline of True Cross Academy, the school she had been lucky enough to get in to. Most people who were invited to the prestigious school either had money, good breeding, or exceptional talents. Shiemi had none of these.

The blonde girl had been nearly shocked into a stupor at the sight of the official letter from True Cross Academy, held in a simple beige envelope. At first she thought it was a complete accident, that it was delivered to the wrong home until she opened it, revealing her name on the acceptance letter.

With little an explanation as to why she was accepted other than to balance out student ratios and  
promote equality (something that _Johann Faust_ seemed to pride himself on: the belief that every person could make something of their life, regardless of their past), the girl had accepted immediately, glad to be free of the monotony of home-schooling.

The blonde girl made it to her first class just as the tardy bell rang, taking the only free seat next to a dark-haired boy. He had his eyes cast to the window but immediately turned to her when she pulled the seat out, chair scratching dimly against the wooden floor.

A chorus of whispers encircled the pair as Shiemi gave a small smile to the boy, classmates pointing at her with a look of apprehension and awe.

"Did you see that? The girl just sat next to _Satan's_ son like it was nothing!"

"Maybe she's mental. Look, she's even smiling at him!"

"Well... she might be one of _those_ people, ya know, the ones who find serial killers attractive and stuff."

"How horrible…"

The dull whispers of the students were quickly hushed when the teacher walked in, followed by a man in what appeared to be a jester's outfit. The heavy bags below his eyes were painfully apparent as he chuckled, scanning the class of surprised first-years until he spotted who he was looking for. Forest green eyes bored into cobalt as he gave the smallest of grins, walking down the aisles of the classroom.

"It's a pleasure to see such lovely students~! I am especially interested in some of you." His eyes clearly lingered on the pair in the back of the classroom, white cape billowing comically behind him.

"Ah, who are you, sir?" A boy questioned, raising his hand up.

The violet-haired man laughed heartily, taking his place in the front of the class. "Well, I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't know, given my ah, _secrecy_. I am Johann Faust, principal of this Academy. It is a pleasure to meet all of you personally." He gave a little bow, tipping his hat.

The blue-haired teen at Shiemi's side visibly stilled at the name, a frown replacing his once neutral expression. The rest of the class erupted in a collective gasp, all unsure on how to act now that the principal of the school was standing right in front of them.

"No need to be shy~! Please, come see me if you have any questions. Anyway, I will be taking my leave now. Study hard, my darling students~!" He gave another wide grin before stepping out of the room, swinging the ice-cream adorned umbrella with him.

As the door closed the room once again erupted into chatter, topics ranging from the eccentric principal to the _demon _in their classroom. Even the teacher could not stop their chatting, finally resorting to giving the student's a free period. Chairs were moved to different desks, social cliques forming immediately, leaving the two awkward teenagers alone in the back of the class.

"Ah, hello…" Shiemi said shyly, a light blush dusting her cherubic features. She wouldn't back down until she made at least one friend at the school!

"Hi...?" He said almost as if it were a question, surprise apparent in his eyes.

The girl took the time to properly study the boy, her curiosity getting the better of her. He wore the school uniform loosely, not even bothering to button up the blazer. His hair was wild and looked suspiciously like bed-head, either too lazy to care about his appearance or a product of waking up late. His cobalt orbs shone brightly, reminding the girl of the ocean. He blinked at her almost stifling gaze, a light blush beginning to dust his cheeks as well.

"Is there something on my face?" He finally asked after the blonde continued to stare at him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His question finally stirred her from her daze, emerald orbs wide and frantic as she apologized repeatedly.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry, I was just distracted and…" She trailed off, turning away to hide her blushing face.

"It's alright. I'm Rin Okumura, by the way." _The son of Satan, _he added in his head, wondering faintly if the girl was pranking him. She acted like she had no idea who he was; perhaps she truly was an airhead…

Her face lightened immediately, a wide grin making its way past her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Rin! I'm Shiemi Moriyama!" She held out her hand, nearly giddy with happiness.

_Maybe he can be my first friend here! _

He looked down at her hand before shaking it, smiling happily. He looked much akin to a small child who was given candy. "Hi, Shiemi! It's nice to meet ya as well!" His appearance had totally changed from one of a lazy, perhaps even delinquent-like man to an excited teen with the largest grin on his face.

She couldn't help it; his smile was contagious. She let out a bell-like laugh, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. He stared questioningly at her, but continued to smile anyway.

Eventually, her laughs died out as she returned to a serious gaze, puffing her cheeks up stubbornly. Bewildered, the teen moved back slightly, confused yet again.

"Rin… do you want to be my friend?" She said it so seriously that he couldn't help but laugh, a bright mirth that reached his eyes as he chuckled.

Her face immediately fell, crestfallen. Of course it wouldn't be this simple; no one just _became _friends. You had to get to know the person and show that you were interesting and—

She jerked forward when the boy suddenly patted her roughly on the back, grinning once again. "Sure!"

He turned his gaze to the other occupants of the room who had all quieted down at the sound of his outcry. All eyes were glued to the pair as one brave voice finally spoke up.

"How could you want to be friends with the spawn of _Satan_?"

* * *

A/N: Well, at least Shiro's alive in this AU :3 I hope you like it so far; I swear Rin isn't this bipolar. He just has a lot of issues to deal with… We'll also get to see the twin's meeting in full detail next chapter, so stay tuned~ And, despite the grimness/ horror-ish aspects of the story, there will still be fluffy moments w/ Rin and Shiemi to balance out the angst XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not!

**Review?**

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Devil's Advocate

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has faved, followed, or left a review :3 You guys are too awesome, I swear XD I didn't think anyone would want to read about a human!Rin :P

Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of _House of Wolves_! This chapter was partially inspired by the song 'We Must Be Killers,' by Mikky Ekko. That's where the quote's from :3 If you haven't heard it you definitely need to! It's on YouTube if you get a chance to check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, just my copies of volumes 3, 9, and 10.  
...

Chapter 2- Devil's Advocate

.

.

* * *

_"We must be killers, children of the Wild Ones…"_

* * *

The silence after the boy's words was deafening. Peridot green bored into cobalt before she glanced nervously at the students who had circled around them. They stood like statues, each person nearly silent as they waited for her response with baited breaths.

"...Spawn of Satan? Are you saying he's a demon then?" She asked. Perhaps it was a practical joke... if so, it was quite cruel to Rin. The boy had only been kind to her and maybe he looked a little rough around the edges, but he definitely didn't deserve the title of _demon._

"You've got to be kidding me! He's the son of _Satan_, Japan's worst serial killer in nearly a century!" An exasperated voice called out from the group.

The blonde girl's lips twisted to a frown, turning to look at the dark-haired teen. Rin kept his gaze down, rejection evident in his eyes. It was inevitable— whenever someone learned of his heritage they ran for the hills. How could he have hoped for anything different in a school catered to the rich and elite?

"Rin, have you killed anyone?" Her soft voice broke through his brooding, causing the boy to lift his head up to stare into her green orbs.

"No. Never." He answered quickly, a spark of hope returning once again in his heart. There was no malice or fear behind her words... just simple curiosity. It was so refreshing to have someone not look at him like he was a monster that the teen almost wanted to laugh.

She brightened instantly, speaking again in a chipper voice, "Alright! Then we can still be friends!"

He nodded dimly in agreement, eyes wide with shock. A few gasps of indignation also filled the room at her response.

"What a freak..."

"Let them be together. They're probably perfect for each other anyway."

"I give her three days before she ends up in a body bag."

The teacher finally shushed the students just as the bell rang, signaling a change of class. Everyone mechanically picked up their things, whispers and hushed remarks resting on their tongues. Rin sighed, picking up his bag as well after the rest of the class filed out.

"Okumura-kun? Shiemi-san? Can I have a moment?" The teacher suddenly called, a hint of fear in his eyes as the dark-haired teen approached his desk, followed by the blonde.

"Yah? What do you want?" Rin asked casually, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Shiemi nodded as well, standing closely to the cobalt-eyes teen. "Is something wrong, sensei?"

He removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing you two did. I want to ah, apologize for your classmates' behavior. I will try to stifle their, uh, remarks next time."

Somehow, Rin felt that the man was lying through his teeth. Still, he grunted in response, turning away from the bespectacled man.

"We should probably be going—"

"Wait, that isn't everything! Faust has voiced his... interest in you two. He wants to meet both of you at your convenience. He will be in his office; I assume you've already been given the tour of the school on orientation so..." He trailed off, clearly uncomfortable being in the empty room with the two teens. He felt no fear towards Shiemi; she just seemed like a ditzy girl with a few screws loose. But Rin... he swore he could see a palpable darkness in his eyes.

The teen sighed in response, clearly annoyed. "We better go talk to the clown now, to get it over with. Come on." He grabbed Shiemi's arm gently, tugging her to come along. She followed, a small smile on her lips.

"Alright! Faust-san seemed nice enough..." Still, she couldn't help but think that his name sounded familiar. Maybe from a movie, or book, or even a play? She shook her head before giving the teacher a polite bow, allowing herself to be pulled ahead by the navy-haired teen.

* * *

The two students entered into the office, surprised to find the principal sitting back casually in his chair, a cup of instant ramen on his desk.

He sprung forward at the pair's arrival, ushering them in with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Come in, come in~! I'm so glad you two came to see me so quickly!"

Both youths looked at each other before moving to sit in the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"So, Faust-san, why did you wish to see us?" Shiemi questioned, fingers clenched in the hem of her skirt. She had a sinking feeling that for some reason she had already been kicked out of the school; or, that the letter had been an accident after all.

The violet-haired man grinned, showing off a pair of unusually sharp canines. "Please, call me Mephisto Pheles! Johann Faust is the name I use in public!"

"What do you want, Mephisto?" Rin finally barked, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Ah, don't be like that Rin~! Are you still mad about the _Spawn of Satan_ thing? It was just a jibe, I assure you. Trust me, there are worse things than being the son of Satan." He said offhandedly, covering his grin with his hand.

He then leaned over the desk, forest green eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now, to the real reason you two have been called in. You see... we are looking for _special_ people at this school. People who could perhaps even stop the destruction of the world."

"The hell are you talking about? You sound like a freaking nutcase!"

"Hehehe, nutcase you say..." Mephisto began, standing up.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei~!" He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. A small white dog appeared from the cloud, a polka-dotted handkerchief tied around its neck. The True Cross Academy pin glinted in the heavy light as the dog barked playfully, wagging its tail.

"It's so cute!" Shiemi cried, immediately going to pet it. The dog rolled on its back playfully, giving the blue-haired teen a cheeky grin. Rin turned his gaze from the white dog to Shiemi, eyes widening.

"Shouldn't you be more surprised that the principal disappeared and a _dog _appeared in his place?!"

She turned to him, pouting. "But the puppy is so cute! I'm sure there's a trap door or something! Faust-san—I mean Pheles-san, is probably just tricking us!"

The dog barked as if in confirmation, eyes lidded as the girl continued to scratch his stomach. There was a twinkle of mischief in the animal's eyes and as it slowly rose to its feet it yelped again, running towards the office door. It pawed at the door eagerly, whining at the two teens.

"Yah right, mutt. If you're Mephisto's dog I doubt he'd want you running around campus."

The dog growled at his response, scratching stubbornly at the door again.

"Maybe we should let him out. Who knows, he might lead us to Mephisto." Shiemi observed, twisting a lock of her platinum hair around her finger absentmindedly.

The animal made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle before it turned towards the teens, giving the classic _puppy dog eyes_, pouting sadly in front of them. Even Rin had to look away before he acted on his urge to pet the white dog, scratching the back of his head. Shiemi had returned to the animal's side, picking it up before giving the boy a pleading glance.

"Come on, Rin! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, if the mutt's going to take us to Mephisto…" The dog gave a victory yelp as the blue-haired teen opened the door. Immediately, the animal jumped from Shiemi's arms, trotting down the long corridor. Class had just begun again, leaving the hallways empty and void of people.

"H-hold on, damnit!" Rin cursed, following after the animal. Shiemi ran as fast she could, nearly tripping down the stairs as the dog continued to lead them further and further through the school.

They eventually stopped at a mosaic-styled door. Rin pulled on the doorknob to no avail; it was securely locked.

"Give me one moment, please~!" The dog suddenly spoke, startling both teens.

"W-what the hell?!"

There was another puff of white smoke, revealing the form of the eccentric Headmaster. He gave a cheerful grin, patting the blonde girl on the head affectionately, making sure to ruffle her hair. She flinched at his sudden touch, eyes turned to Rin in a silent plea of help.

"Thanks for the backrub~! I just couldn't reach that spot and it was getting really itchy!" He teased, sidestepping out of the way before Rin could push him away from Shiemi. The blue-haired teen let out a growl, looking ready to punch the clown of a principal.

"Now, now, Rin, that wasn't very nice…" Mephisto chastised, pulling a golden key from his pocket. He then flashed both of the students a fanged grin before slipping the key into the hole, opening the door.

"Cram school doesn't start for a few more hours. This is where everything will be explained to you. I'll be back once they begin to test your abilities. Study hard, my darling exorcists~!"

They stared blankly as the principal pushed them into the room, closing the door behind them. Rin immediately felt for the doorknob, finding the door to be locked—again.

"Let us out, you creep!" He yelled, banging on the door angrily. Shiemi stayed to the side, fidgeting nervously as she turned away from the door and saw a number of people staring at them.

The boy suddenly stilled, the man's words finally sinking in. "Exorcists?! Is this some kind of fucking joke?"

"Ah, Rin…" Shiemi rested a hand on the teen's shoulder, emerald eyes cast worriedly to the people who stood awkwardly behind them.

A red-headed woman wearing what appeared to be a bathing suit stepped forward, smirking. "So you're Fujimoto's brat, huh? Name's Shura Kiragakure. I'm here doin' a favor for yer ol' dad, _not _the clown. He thinks you two have talent; we're here to see if that is the truth. If not, you can kiss yer scholarships goodbye."

Rin turned around at the sound of her voice, a deep scowl on his face. "Are all of you insane? The man's obviously mental; he called us _exorcists_!"

"That's cause yer going to be exorcists, if I can help it." She flicked him on the forehead before pinning him to the ground, sneering down at him.

"Yer reaction time's slow. I wonder if that clown really has a few screws loose…"

"Get off of me!" He shoved the scantily clad woman away, cobalt orbs narrowed in anger.

Shura flipped back easily, landing daintily on her feet. "Ooh, you certainly have spirit, kid. I'll give ya that. How about you? Do you want to spar?" She motioned to the wide-eyed blonde in the corner, a feline grin on her face.

"N-no! I don't fight! Never!" She waved her hands around wildly, a terrified look in her eyes.

Shura sighed before returning her gaze to the blue-haired teen. "Fine. I guess we're gonna have to explain demons and stuff to ya now."

"Demons?! This has got to be the worst joke—"

The amethyst-eyed woman knocked him on the head hard enough for him to fall to the ground. "No joke, kid. And yah, I get the irony and everythin', what, with you bein' the son of _Satan_. I think that's why Mephy wants ya to be an exorcist; he's a sucker for stupid stuff like that. Anyway, you two are gonna need a demon wound. It'll let ya see demons."

Rin rubbed his head sourly after he got up, clearly annoyed. "Like hell! There's no such thing—"

He paused as the woman's shadow loomed over him, a wicked grin on her face. "What was that? Cause it almost sounded like you were tryin to argue with me." She pulled a sword from her chest to emphasize her seriousness, glowering at the dark-haired boy.

"Ah… sorry." He said sheepishly, gulping as the sword's tip rested against his throat.

"That's what I thought you said." There was an obvious hint of smugness in her voice, even after she sheathed her weapon.

* * *

"How cute!" Shiemi cried, reaching for what appeared to be a young hobgoblin. It gurgled in response, oval eyes wide with curiosity as its arrow-shaped tail wagged happily.

"Shit! Shiemi, that's dangerous!" Rin called out, running through the swarm of 'complacent' (as Shura called them) demons to the blonde. He swatted at the coal tar, skidding to a stop at the sight of the girl with a baby hobgoblin in her lap. It made a sound resembling a purr, snuggling up further to the now exorcist in training.

"Hah, that tickles!" She laughed, rubbing the spot behind the demon's horns. It cried out happily, licking her hand.

"Heh, she'll probably be a tamer. Demons seem to love her." Shura commented offhandedly, clearly unsurprised by the strange turn of events.

Rin huffed irritably, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Shiemi had a group of low-level demons at her feet while… he swatted another coal tar away, grumbling.

"Those little cretins seem to like ya. They gather around those with evil in their hearts, or those who are at risk to be possessed."

"Shut up." He muttered, relenting in his attempts to get the little demons away from him. A coal tar landed in his hair before promptly falling asleep, much to the boy's chagrin.

"Now, it's time to test yer abilities. We're gonna see what class best fits ya. Then yer goin to go to cram school, the school of exorcists." The second upper-class exorcist remarked, whispering a few warding sutras. The demons suddenly disappeared, leaving the room empty save for the three occupants.

"Stop creepin' around ya stupid clown and get in here!" Shura barked, turning her attention to the middle of the room.

"Hehehe, of course, Shura _dear_." The principal appeared once again in a puff of white smoke, waving his hand happily at the two stunned teens.

"Now, Moriyama-san, Rin-_kun_, I wonder what you'll become…" He trailed off, peridot eyes narrowed in amusement.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you didn't know, Johann Faust is the pivotal character in both the Goetic legend of Mephistopheles and the play by Marlowe, Doctor Faustus. So that's why Shiemi thinks his name is familiar. He was the guy who made a contract with Mephistopheles and all that jazz XD Don't worry, just cause there are demons it won't take away from the fact that Rin is the son of a serial killer; he'll have his human problems too :P It will follow the manga somewhat in the beginning, at least. I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see ya in chapter 3!

Curious, what class do you think Rin will be in as a human? I won't spoil anything but I'd like to hear your theories ^^ Oh, and Rin and Yukio's confrontation in Mephy's car will be revealed next chapter (I was going to add it to this one but it wouldn't have flowed as nicely) so stay tuned!

Oh, and since I will be having the 8 Demon Kings show up at one point or another in this story, I decided to leave a little chart for you; so beware spoilers for the manga. These are all the _canon _names for the Gehenna princes; their names appear in the special sections after certain manga chapters. This is the list so far, including known title, rank, and appearance:

Samael/Mephisto: King of Space and Time (appears in manga/anime; Ranked 2nd)

Amaimon: King of Earth (appears in manga/anime; Ranked 7th)

Astaroth: King of Rot/Decay (canon but his appearance is only confirmed in the anime)

Lucifer: King of Light (appears in manga; Ranked 1st)

Beelzebub: King of Insects (has yet to appeared)

Egyn: King of Water (has yet to appeared)

Iblis: King of Fire (has yet to appeared)

Azazel: King of Spirits (has yet to appeared)

I hope this helps~!

**Review?**

-Isis


	3. Chapter 3- Reunions

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chap! As usual please drop a review and tell me what ya think ^^

Disclaimer: I still don't own Blue Exorcist

* * *

Chapter 3- Reunions

.

.

Mephisto clasps the boy heartily on the shoulder, pushing him towards the table of miscellaneous demon-slaying items. "Now, we should probably start with dragoon. It's what your brother is specializing in, not including his wishes to be a doctor."

"Rin, you have a brother?" Shiemi questioned softly, guided to the same table by Shura.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the violet-haired principal. "Of course he does~! Ah, that gave me a wonderful idea!"

He gave Shura a crooked grin before dragging the two teens towards a summoning circle. "Why should I expect brothers who haven't seen each other in nine years to be anything alike? Let's start with tamer instead; I'm sure it will be interesting."

"Hey, listen here, clown—"

"You should probably watch your tone with me~! I am the principal, after all!"

"I don't care if you're god! Listen here, Mephisto, why's Yukio training to be an exorcist?" He growled, fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to ask him that yourself..." Mephisto said cryptically, swiping up a few pieces of paper from the table. He turned to the exorcists in training, handing each a slip of taming paper.

"Rin-kun will be up first! Just dab a drop of blood onto the paper. You don't necessarily have to say anything, but if you feel like saying something, then say it!"

Begrudgingly, and only after seeing Shiemi's pleading face, he stepped forward, running his teeth against his thumb. Crimson pooled onto the white paper as he closed his eyes, unsure on what to say or feel.

_I want... power. Something that will make the old man proud. _

Before he knew it, words began to form on his tongue, a flurry of syllables that while strange, did not feel foreign in his voice. There was a hint of familiarity, as if he had spoken the same words a very long time ago.

"Rex invoco corruptionem. Audite vocem meam, et meam implead propositum. Quaero potentiam et potential tantum."

_I call upon the King of Decay. Hear my voice and fulfill my wish. I ask for power and power only._

Almost immediately, the room began to shake, dark shadows creeping from the circle. A voice suddenly echoed from the smoky haze, blanketing the room in maniacal laughter.

"Who dares call upon the King of Rot?" An arrow-tipped tail emerged from the smoke, flicking long, dark shadows onto the wall. Rin watched in amazement and slight disbelief, cobalt eyes wide with happiness. _I did it! I summoned something—_

Shura immediately cursed, reaching for the slip of paper in the boy's shaking hands. Rin instinctively drew the paper towards his chest, frowning at the female exorcist.

"But I summoned him, right? What're you going to do with the paper?"

Mephisto laughed while Shura leapt for the paper again, barking out a command, "Listen here, kid, that's a Gehenna prince you've just summoned. I have no fucking idea how you did that on your first try, but if I don't rip that paper he will _literally_ give us all the plague."

Ivory ram horns began to emerge from the nearly suffocating miasma, alerting the boy to the situation at hand. "Alright, let me just—"

The teen paused, voice faltering. _It can't be..._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little kid with a serial killer for a father. No wonder you could summon me, little prince. Or should I call you little demon?" The King sneered.

The figure of a horned man with white hair emerged from the summoning circle. Coal tar blanketed the small classroom as he bowed mockingly. Rin stiffened, cobalt eyes wide with horror.

"Y-you are…"

"It's been a long time, little prince. Have you murdered anyone yet? I've been gone from Assiah for so long that I almost didn't recognize ya—how's your old dad? Still out slaughtering people? And your brother—wouldn't be surprised if that weakling ended up dead in a ditch somewhere—"

"Shut up!" The blue-haired teen roared, moving towards the demon. A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, the figure blocking his view of Astaroth.

"W-what the—"

"The time for games is over, Rin-kun." Without a warning, Mephisto pulled the paper from his grasp, letting it dissolve in his gloved hands. The King of Rot let out a stream of curses before disappearing entirely in a trail of billowing smoke.

The boy fell to his knees, eyes opaque and glassy. _So it wasn't just an illusion… Astaroth was real… and he—_

"He seemed to know ya, brat. Why's that?" The flame-haired exorcist questioned, slapping the teen on the back of the head to stir him from his daze. He glared at the woman before responding, cerulean eyes trained to the tiled floor.

"He was… a ghost. Or so I thought. When I was young I used to catch glimpses of him. He always followed my dad around and for a while I used to pretend that he was the one killing all of those people, not my father. Yukio could never see him though, and once we were put in foster care Astaroth disappeared." He spoke, a darkness spreading against his usual azure orbs.

The upper second-class exorcist felt that there was more to the story then Rin was telling, but dropped the conversation, deciding instead to usher Shiemi towards the summoning circle.

"Alright, so we know Rin's definitely a tamer. And considering how he fought me before, a knight as well. Now, it's yer turn, missy. Don't worry though, I'll keep my blade out to protect against any… uh, accidents."

The blonde nodded, gripping the summoning paper with a determined look in her eyes. _I can do this! I'll summon something like Rin did!_ She thought to herself, biting her thumb. Three crimson drops landed on the paper before she dropped it hastily, letting out a light gasp.

The circle erupted in a flash of light, blinding the occupants of the classroom. The light slowly ebbed away to reveal a tiny little demon, slightly shaped like a man but with flowers and leaves adorning its body. The summoned familiar drew closer to the blonde and squeaked in happiness, allowing itself to be picked up.

"How cute!" She cried, hugging the earth familiar to her chest. It made another happy squeal, instantly to its summoner.

"Ah, a greenman. That's a pretty good starting summon, considering you didn't use any chants or incantations. That means you are most at tune with nature, and in turn, that of the kingdom of Earth. It is not easy to summon a familiar under Amaimon's domain." Mephisto observed, eyeing the blonde with curiosity. He hadn't expected to find two tamers; a large grin broke against his pale lips. _What interesting children… they have certainly exceeded my expectations—no, they've shattered them. _

"Amaimon? Who's that?" Shiemi questioned, not quite following the flamboyant man's statement.

"Oh, I'm sure your teacher will explain the Gehenna princes to you in class. I'd hate to bore you with such trivial details~!" The violet-haired man chuckled, flashing a Cheshire grin.

* * *

"So for now we have Rin's Meister classes as Knight and Tamer. Shiemi will be a Tamer and a Doctor. Any objections?"

Both teens shook their heads.

Shura smiled. "Good, it's about time for yer cram classes to start. You guys can go find a desk to sit at and wait until everyone else gets here." She said, following the purple-haired principal out the door.

The two youths sat at the front table, finding the seats closest to the window. Shiemi grinned widely at Rin, letting out a laugh.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be exorcists! At least high-school life won't be boring!"

The boy nodded in agreement. "Yah. It's actually pretty cool…" He trailed off, a burden weighing in his heart. _Astaroth… he could have made him kill people, right? Maybe my dad isn't really evil and—_

His thoughts were cut short at the sound of the door opening as a group of teens walked inside. There were only about six other students, much to the youth's surprise. _Shouldn't there be more people? This is a pretty small class, even if it is 'supplementary classes' for exorcists. _

A boy with a blonde streak in his hair approached their desk, a scowl on his face. "The name's Ryuuji Suguro." He said gruffly.

"O-oh, nice to meet you, Suguro-san. I-I'm Shiemi Moriyama." The girl got up and bowed, surprising the teen.

The boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You don't need to be that formal; we're all classmates anyway."

A pink-haired boy called out to him suddenly, walking in the direction of the three teens. A small boy with red-rimmed glasses also followed clumsily behind. "Hey, Bon! Are ya doing introductions? You can't leave us out!"

He turned to both Shiemi and Rin, holding out a hand. "I'm Shima Renzou. Nice to meet you!" He obviously had his eyes towards Shiemi but shook both of their hands, winking flirtatiously at the blonde. She cocked her head to the side in response, confusion written all over her face.

"Ah, don't mind Shima-san too much. He's just a bit of a pervert. I'm Konekomaru Miwa. I hope we can be friends." He also held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oi, you still haven't told us your name." Bon observed, pointing to the blue-haired youth. Rin's expression darkened slightly as he rose from his chair, eyes cast to the desk.

"My name is—"

"He's the son of Satan." A feminine voice interrupted, coming from the back of the room. A girl with purple pigtails approached the group, a stubborn look in her eyes. "And before you ask, I am Izumo Kamiki." She added, flipping a pigtail behind her back.

"Is that a fucking joke?! He can't be the son of Satan!" Bon growled, eyeing the girl angrily.

She sighed. "Not the literal _Satan, _you idiot. The notorious serial killer. He's the son, Rin Okumura."

Rin fell back against his seat, a sadness spreading in his heart. _I should have known that any school—even if it's a class full of exorcists, would still hate me. How pitiful._

Shima suddenly patted the sullen boy on the back, letting out a laugh. "That's alright, man! For a second I thought she meant the literal demon _Satan_. If that was the case we might have had a problem. Who cares who your father is? As long as you don't kill people I'm fine with ya."

Konekomaru nodded, pushing up the rim of his glasses. "When there are literal demons out there, human killers seem a lot less scary. Don't worry, Okumura-kun, we won't judge you based on something like that."

"You guys…" The blue-haired teen looked like he was about to cry, large crocodile tears forming on the edges of his vision. He had never felt more of an urge to hug someone.

Before his display of affection could be acted on the door to the class opened again, revealing a familiar brown-haired teen.

"Y-Yukio?"

"Hello, Nii-san." He replied, giving what appeared to be a gentle smile.

"So you're a student too? I know that the stupid clown told me you were studying to be an exorcist but I didn't think—"

"Actually, I'm the teacher." He interrupted, setting his briefcase on the wooden table.

Rin spluttered out a response, cobalt eyes wide with surprise, "Y-you didn't tell me anything about this in the car!"

* * *

"_Yukio!?" _

_The bespectacled man smiled warmly, watching as the teen sat in the seat adjacent of him. The plush interior seemed to mock the severity of the situation as both boys stared hesitantly at each other. _

"_So, nine years…" Rin started, nervousness creeping into his words. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. It felt as if a tidal wave of emotions had crashed into his heart. _

"_It really has been a long time. I've missed you, Nii-san." Yukio replied honestly, teal eyes shadowed behind the glare of his glasses. _

"_Really?" The blue-haired teen felt close to tears. His brother didn't hate him! In fact, he was glad to see him! _

"_Ah, what a lovely display of brotherly affection~!" Mephisto cut in, letting out a chuckle. "I do hope you continue to get along at my school! You will be living together, after all."_

_Rin scowled. "What do you mean 'continue?' What are you hiding? Hell, who are you?"_

"_You just need to know that I am a friend of Father Fujimoto and the principal of True Cross Academy. As to who I am… well, perhaps you two will learn the truth, someday. I go by Johann Faust in public. It's a pleasure to meet you both personally." _

_Rin and Yukio looked at each other worriedly. _

"_Ah, don't worry! I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to chat once we get to the Academy. For now, I must go over the rules and guidelines of the school! Be thankful that you are getting a lecture from the principal himself~!" The flamboyant man began his speech, viridian eyes narrowed as he spoke. _

"_I would if he wasn't such a clown…" Rin mumbled under his breath, turning his gaze to the window. In the distance he could see the outline of an island-like city. And, inside it, True Cross Academy._

* * *

A certain green-haired demon lounged lazily on the floor of the office, holding a manga in his clawed grip. Swinging his legs, he yawned, moving onto his stomach to become more comfortable.

"I don't see why you're so interested in that Rin Okumura kid, brother." He said as he flipped the page, icy eyes opaque and emotionless.

Mephisto sighed, pushing a stack of papers to the side. "Trust me, Amaimon, that boy was destined to be an exorcist."

"Is that so...?" The Earth King trailed off, gnawing on a darkened nail. Biting harshly against a claw, he mumbled out again.

"Can I play with him yet, brother?"

"No. It's still too early. Be patient, Amaimon. I'm sure he will offer you at least some entertainment." He replied, returning his gaze to the papers.

"But Astaroth has already played with Rin." Amaimon argued, moving to reach for the jar of lollipops on the table.

Mephisto slapped his hand away, frowning. "You'll rot your possessed human's teeth at this rate. And Astaroth is back in Gehenna, where he belongs."

Subconsciously, the violet-haired man ran his hand against the inner pocket of his coat, feeling for the smooth white paper. _Now, the real fun will begin…_

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, what is Mephisto planning? I guess you guys will find out, eventually :P

Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/follows. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 Anyway, I'll see you guys in chapter 4! And I really have to stop including latin in my stories since I have no clue if its accurate or not XD I apologize if it is really off; google translator is probably not the best bet ^^'

Also, sorry if the italics part was confusing; it was the explanation of what happened in chapter 1 after Rin got in the car with Yukio and Mephisto. And I promise not all chapters will be this dialogue heavy; next chapter the action begins :P

**Review?**

-Isis


	4. Chapter 4- Brother's Keeper

A/N: lol, realized that I screwed up my own timeline by having Rin say seven years instead of nine in the last chap. I edited that glaring plot hole and some typos, but nothing that requires you to read chapter 3 again. And if it isn't obvious, everyone's a bit older (well, a year anyway) than they were in the original manga. Anyway, thanks for sticking with my story :3 sorry for the sporadic updates; hopefully they'll go back to being on a 1-2 week schedule at the latest.

Disclaimer: Kazue Kato owns Blue Exorcist, not me.

* * *

Chapter 4- Brother's Keeper

.

.

The bespectacled youth gave a soft smile, this time turning to address the class. "Yes, my name is Yukio Okumura, brother of Rin Okumura. I am your Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher and while I am young I do expect you to respect me as you would any other teacher. I hope we can all get along. I've also read through everyone's files so I know what Meister class everyone is studying so do not be surprised when I call on you by your names."

"B-but… how? How can you already be a teacher?" Rin stuttered out, confusion clear on his face.

"We can talk about it later, Nii-san. For now, can everyone turn to page fifteen of the textbook? We will start with the basics."

Obediently, the class pulled out their books. Rin looked around frantically, realizing that he and Shiemi had not been issued the demonology books. _Figures, that stupid clown. I'll get him for this later!_

"Psst, Okumura-kun, Shiemi-san, you can share with me." Shima whispered, moving his chair to sit next to the blonde. He brushed his fingers against her arm purposefully, giving a wide grin as he placed the book in the middle of the trio.

"T-thanks…" Rin murmured, feeling a strange sense of annoyance. He wasn't mad at the pink-haired teen, but the way he was invading Shiemi's personal space… it irked him. Sighing, the teen returned his gaze to the textbook, trying to distract himself from the youth's growing affections. He had wrapped an arm around the back of Shiemi's chair, pretending to use it as leverage to see the book better.

The emerald-eyed girl seemed flustered, face flushed pink from the boy's close proximity. Subconsciously, she shifted towards the blue-haired teen, feeling more at ease near Rin then Shima.

"Now, can anyone tell me the names of the eight Gehenna princes?" Yukio questioned, turning to the blackboard behind him. Picking up a piece of chalk he wrote down a single name.

"I'll give you a head-start. One prince is Astaroth, King of Rot."

Rin froze at the name, feeling the brunette's eyes on him. No words needed to be spoken; both brothers had questions for each other. Before the teacher's gaze became too stifling, Izumo raised her hand, flicking back a violet pigtail with her other hand.

"Yes, Kamiki-san?"

"There is Beelzebub, King of Insects."

"Correct, good job. Can anyone else name a prince?"

Bon sighed in annoyance, standing up to answer. "There's also Amaimon, King of Earth and Egyn, King of Water."

"Excellent, Ryuuji-san. Anyone else?"

The blonde boy with the puppet raised his hand, eyes closed. "Idiot, there's also Azazel, King of Spirits and Iblis, King of Fire."

Yukio adjusted his glasses. "…Correct. Please try to be a bit more respectful next time, Takara-san."

The boy did not respond, merely turning his rabbit puppet away, frowning.

"Alright, there's two more. How about you, Shima-kun? Since you seem so… interested in your demonology textbook." He pointed at the pink-haired boy in the front of the room. Shima gave a shaky laugh before responding.

"Well, let's see… I think the remaining two are Samael, King of Time and Space and Lucifer, err, King of Light."

"Good. Now, on to the next task. How many of you do not have a demon wound? It is what allows exorcists to see demons."

A few hands shot up as Yukio revealed a selection of vials. "These are filled with blood. Hobgoblins are attracted to it as well as rotting flesh. We must only use small drops as to not cause a hoard—" Before he could finish a single vial fell from his hand, rolling onto the wooden floor. It stopped by Rin's foot and was subsequently cracked open when the youth shuffled slightly, placing the majority of his weight onto the glass vial.

"Everyone, out of the class, now!" Yukio ordered, reaching for the holsters at his side. The class quickly filed out of the room, the blue-haired teen stopping just as he reached the doorway.

"Go on ahead, Shiemi. I need to fix my mistake." Rin gave a wide grin before closing the door after her, turning to face his younger brother.

"W-wait, Rin! It's too dangerous!" She cried out, fingers curled around the doorknob. A hand grabbed her shoulder, moving her away from the door gently. Turning, she saw that it was Bon, an annoyed expression on his face.

He raked a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't know what's going on with those two, but they probably have some stuff to settle out. We shouldn't interfere."

Shiemi stared at the door, emerald orbs twisted in sadness. She could only hope that the two would be alright.

* * *

"What are you doing, Nii-san?! Get out!"

"No. Not until you answer some of my questions. 'Sides, this was my fault, anyway." The teen remained firm, stepping closer to the teacher. Already, the classroom began to shake, overhead lights shaking dangerously. It felt as if the pair were in an earthquake, pieces of the ceiling beginning to crumble down on them.

"Don't be an idiot! You can't fight them! You're not even armed!" Yukio growled, shooting the first hobgoblin to appear. It faded into dust at the bullet, letting out one final pained cry. Soon, the classroom was filled with the sound of cries and gunshots as Rin stared dumbstruck at the carnage around him. Yukio barely paused to reload, using two guns to shoot at the demons. He was scarily accurate with his shots, eyes cold and calculating as he fired round after round with little emotion.

He pointed a gun at Rin, eyes narrowing. "So you wanted to talk? I'm listening. Why did I hear that you've been nothing but a problem child since we split apart?" After he spoke he fired, shooting a relatively large hobgoblin behind the teen. The dark-haired teen flinched, instinctively curling his arms around himself when another bullet grazed past him, barely missing his cheek.

"W-what the hell? You could have hit me!"

Yukio continued to shoot, face impassive. "Maybe I should have. What are you doing, Rin? Do you want to end up like _him_?"

This roused a viable response from Rin who let out a deep growl, glaring angrily at his younger brother. "What right do you have to say that? You don't know me! You haven't known me for nine years! I'm _not_ a monster!" He yelled, the fluorescent lights of the classroom suddenly flickering off.

"And you know nothing about me. I've been fighting demons since I was ten! That's why I have a right to say these things; I can tell when there's evil around."

"You…" Rin trailed off, fingers balling up into fists. "Don't fuck with me! I'm nothing like _him_! Nothing!" He swung at the bespectacled teen, clipping him in the cheek. In surprise, the brown-haired youth dropped his guns, aquamarine eyes wide with shock.

He fell to the floor as a king hobgoblin appeared from the ceiling, mouth open and ready to swallow the pair. Rin turned to see the demon and froze, a foreign coldness seeping into his voice.

"Go away!" He roared, cobalt eyes narrowed in disgust. The demon quickly backed away, murmuring in a demon tongue before disappearing entirely. More hobgoblins disappeared after him, all eyeing the blue-haired teen with fear until none remained. The room eventually stopped shaking, creating an uneasy silence. Rin took in a deep breath, trying to control his anger. He stared down at his hand, finally noticing the crimson against his knuckles.

_He's right… I am a monster. _

"Are you alright, Yukio?" He questioned softly, turning to his brother. The teen was face down against the floor, unmoving. The blue-haired teen rose to shake the youth, voice laced with worry and guilt.

"H-hey, wake up. This isn't funny, Yukio." He turned his younger brother onto his back, sucking in a breath at the bruise against the teen's left cheek. He had given him a good hook, the color of the bruise a dark purple in the dim lighting of the classroom.

Slowly, Yukio opened his eyes, letting out a small groan. He took in the bleary image of his twin and realized immediately that his glasses had fallen off during the fight.

"…Could you hand me my glasses? I don't have an extra pair on me." He said finally, looking away from his brother. There was something… inhuman about Rin. And it made him shudder in fear. What happened to the older brother that he looked up to?

"Here. Sorry but there's a crack in one lens. I'm really sorry, Yukio." Rin looked down in shame, unable to tear his eyes away from the bruise on his younger brother's face. He had hurt him, punched him straight in the face when he was trying to protect the both of them. He could have gotten them killed, doing something so recklessly stupid. But, in the moment, he hadn't felt any control over his body. It was like he was a spectator to his own downfall as he punched Yukio and roared at the hobgoblin.

Pulling on the broken glasses, Yukio rose from the ground, dusting off his coat. He gave a sad smile. "I just want my brother back. The one that protected me when father was angry. The brother that I love."

Rin stood frozen at his words, unable to respond. Instead, he gave Yukio a near crushing hug, the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Yukio… I didn't mean to. I'm sorry… so sorry…" He said repeatedly like a mantra, tightening his grip on the boy. Slowly, Yukio returned the embrace, tears in his eyes as well.

They remained rooted in place, both shedding tears they had kept bottled up for over nine years. Rin tried to speak again, only to be hushed by Yukio.

"It's alright. Really. Let's just be brothers again, okay? That's all I truly want, Nii-san."

Rin nodded, wiping away his tears. "R-right. I won't let you down again, Yukio. _I promise_."

* * *

After cram school Rin waited by the fountain, hands shoved in his pockets. His frown deepened as a group of girl passed him, pointing towards him before whispering in hushed tones. They all looked positively frightened, one girl even breaking out into tears when she noticed his presence. Turning towards the fountain, he gazed sadly at the water.

_I really do take after that monster… more than Yukio, anyway. How cruel._

In the reflection he saw a black speck move towards him. Furrowing his brow, he saw that it was a lone coal tar. It squeaked at him, going to rest on his shoulder. Annoyed, he gently swiped the demon away, muttering a few curses at the little coal tar.

"Sorry for the wait, Nii-san. I had to talk with professor Nehaus, the summoning teacher. He wants to meet with you at your convenience." Yukio called out, walking towards the teen. At the sight of the bespectacled youth the coal tar quickly flew away, darting behind a tree.

Rin sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go find the dorms that stupid clown told us about. We can visit the old man afterwards."

Yukio nodded before following after the teen. Rin turned back, mouth opened to say something but stopped. "Ah, it's nothing. Never mind."

Silently, he wondered if Yukio thought he looked like their father too.

* * *

A certain purple-haired demon lounged languidly in the plush seat, bringing the teacup to his lips before speaking.

"How long has it been, Shiro? A few months? Regardless, it's been much too long since we've had a proper chat, my friend. Now," he paused, setting the teacup aside and folding his gloved hands, "I have quite a bit of interesting news about Rin Okumura."

The priest scowled, fingers tightening against his glass. "If you're going to tell me he's not suited for exorcist work because of his… heredity then—"

"Heavens, no! Quite the opposite, actually. He summoned _you know who_." There was a hint of mischief in the man's viridian orbs as he spoke, leaning closer to the white-haired man. Shiro slammed his glass on the table, frowning deeply.

"I told you specifically to not let him try summoning! He could have been a dragoon like Yukio or an aria or a knight—"

"He's a knight too~! Besides, it would be a waste to throw away such potential." Mephisto interrupted smoothly, flashing a characteristic Cheshire-cat grin.

Shiro sighed. "That doesn't matter. If he summoned Astaroth then…" He trailed off, running an anxious hand through his silver locks. No, this wasn't good at all. His worst fears were falling into place like pieces of a puzzle. Except he didn't know which pieces would fall first or what the picture would be. Would Rin become a hero… or a monster?

"Yes. He is just like his biological father. In more ways than one." Mephisto finished cryptically, stopping just as the teen in question walked through the chapel doors.

"Hey, pops! I'm home! Yukio's here too. Are ya home?" His voice drifted in from the front of the church, causing the principal to let out a light chuckle.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Shut it," he hissed, glaring at the demon. "I'm over here, Rin."

The two teens trailed into the living room, both showing signs of surprise as Mephisto gave a grandiose wave. "Hello, my lovely students~! What a pleasant surprise! I was just chatting with Shiro-kun. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the empty sofa as if he lived at the chapel, grinning widely.

The teens reluctantly obeyed, a frown tugging on Rin's lips. Yukio gave a forced grin, turning to Mephisto. "I actually have some assignments to grade. I just wanted to introduce myself officially to Fujimoto-san. I have to get back to the academy."

"Ah, such a killjoy. Oh well, it can't be helped. Goodbye, Okumura-san." He waved as the brunette excused himself, shooting his brother an apologetic look.

_Sorry, nii-san. But even I can only take so much of Pheles-san._

Rin scowled at his twin's back, cobalt eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'll see ya later, Yukio." _And I'll get you back for this too, _he thought, returning his attention to the purple-haired principal.

"Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you. Why the hell is our dorm room in the old, rundown male dormitory?"

Mephisto chuckled. "Well, that's because the rest of the rooms are filled, I'm afraid. You two were late in applying and I can only do so much. It's really thanks to Shiro hear that you made it into the school. You should be more grateful."

The blue-haired teen looked away, clicking his teeth in annoyance. "Whatever. I'm going up to my room to take a nap. You two can continue whatever weird conversation you were having." Trudging up the familiar spiral staircase he swore he saw a flash of silver in his periphery. Shrugging it off as an illusion, he continued forward, wooden steps creaking noisily against his weight.

"Wait, Rin." Shiro said, frowning.

"Hmm? What is it, pops?"

"…N-never mind, it's nothing. I thought I saw—anyway, just be careful, Rin. When you wake up later I'll explain everything I can to you. About the real reason why I sent you to True Cross Academy."

* * *

The teen awoke with a strangled cry, feeling a hand wrapped around his throat. Rin instinctively clawed at his assailant, trying to free his nearly crushed wind pipe. He let out a deep gasp as the hand moved to his chest, only to pierce the skin near his collarbone. Crimson bled through his shirt, soaking the demon's claws in blood. A familiar chuckle followed.

"My, my, little prince, you're certainly feisty. But I didn't come here to play. I have a proposition for ya. One that will require some of your blood."

Looking up, Rin saw the sneering face of Astaroth, King of Rot.

"Did you sleep well, little demon?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Rin/Shiemi fluff; it will show up, eventually. Also, if you're wondering why Astaroth could make it into the monastery when it Shiro would obviously put up barriers, remember that Mephisto is there. He put them down to let Mephy in and didn't think any other high-level demons would show up :P I also hope it's obvious that I'm trying to follow the manga plotline, with a few noticeable difference (lol, Astaroth being a big change).

Also, I'd like to inform you guys about some of my other BE fics. There's 'The Forgotten Prince' which is about Rin if he was raised in Gehenna (it's a surprisingly light, comedic fic) and 'Candlelight' which is a story that revolves around Mephisto and what would happen if he found a child in Gehenna and decided to raise the child. Oh, and 'The Inheritance' which is a Rin/Shiemi/Amaimon love triangle fic :3 Hopefully those will tide you guys over in between updates XD

**Review?**

-Isis


	5. Chapter 5- Rotting Wood

Chapter 5- Rotting Wood

.

.

"Rin?" The familiar voice of Father Fujimoto rang out, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps echoing up the rickety staircase. The King of Rot let out a vicious snarl, clutching the teen's shoulders with his elongated claws at the unwanted interruption. The nails pierced his skin as he let out a cry, struggling vainly.

"Damnit, guess I should have cut out your tongue first. No matter; I'll just kill the old priest! Then we can have our fun." The white-haired demon shoved Rin away angrily, turning to face the door with a crooked grin.

Rin let out a groan of pain as he fell backwards, hitting the window with enough force to partially chip the glass. Blood oozed from his temple in steady taps, cobalt orbs narrowed in both pain and confusion. He slid down in a blurred haze, coming to rest at the foot of his bed. Groggily, he saw the shadow of his foster father's feet at the door, panic rising from the pit of his stomach.

"D-don't come in, old man... you'll die... please, go away..." He said through pained gasps, forcing himself to rise from the floor. His vision continued to shake as he stood, legs nearly buckling under his weight. Astaroth heard the boy's pitiful attempts but paid little attention. Instead, he laughed louder, a wave of coal tar flying upwards to disappear through the ceiling in a dark wave.

"Aww, how sweet. The little monster doesn't want his fake father to be killed. Don't worry, I won't torture the geezer too much. Oh wait— I lied!" Astaroth bellowed out again, arrow-tipped tail flickering wildly behind him.

The door opened, revealing the silver-haired priest. He stood emotionless at the door, crimson orbs shifting through the chaotic scene. His eyes narrowed in the slightest when he looked in Astaroth's direction but appeared to not see him. Instead, he let out a shallow gasp at the sight of his adopted son covered in blood.

"Rin? What happened?!" Shiro ran to the boy's side, catching him before he fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the blue-haired teen, cradling him tightly to his chest. Rin groaned again, pushing weakly against the priest, blood-stained fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

"Y-you need to leave... Please, dad..." He whispered, voice laden with despair. One of the only people he cared about was going to die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

_Such a weak child... what a shame._ His biological father's voice rang through his head as he continued to push him away. Shiro embraced the boy further, even when crimson began to soak into his own clothes.

He gave a knowing smile. "It's alright, Rin." Tears began to form in Rin's eyes as he watched Astaroth approach, chin resting against his foster father's shoulder.

"Now, how should I kill a priest? So many wonderful possibilities!" The silver-haired demon cackled, darting towards the pair. He appeared in a flash of white by their side, dark claws poised over Shiro's eyes.

"How 'bout I take his eyes? That should be fun!" He snarled. A flash of silver glinted in the dark room as Shiro pulled out a small hand pistol from the folds of his clothes, frowning deeply. He placed Rin gently against the side of the bed, rising to his feet. Astaroth stilled in surprise, lips curling into a smug grin.

"What do ya think you're gonna do with that? Human weapons can't kill demons—"

"I will not let you hurt _my _son again." He spoke, pulling the trigger. The bullet dug into the demon's abdomen, easily passing through the soft flesh and into the wall behind him. Astaroth hissed in pain, ram horns growing longer in rage. It was apparent from the bleeding wound that the bullet had been blessed with holy water.

"W-what the hell? Dirty exorcist, I'll kill you!" The white-haired demon charged again, long arrow-shaped tail flicking angrily behind him. Shiro quickly stepped in front of his adopted son, pointing the gun again. Just as he pulled the trigger Astaroth ducked down, spinning around the priest to pick up the now unconscious teen. Using the boy as a shield, the King of Rot placed a sharp claw to Rin's throat, sneering.

"One wrong step, _priest, _and the kid dies."

Shiro glared harshly at the demon before reluctantly dropping the gun, kicking it towards him. "Fine. Let him go and take me instead. I am the paladin."

Astaroth tipped his head back to let out a dark chuckle, lugging Rin over his shoulder. "Sorry old man, but I've got orders to follow. See ya~!" He said in a sing-song voice, giving a mocking salute.

"W-wait!" Shiro called out, rushing forward.

He was knocked back by a sudden gust of wind, falling down onto the wooden floors as the window was forcibly opened, letting in the night air. Shiro cursed, rushing to the open window, but the pair was gone. Peering into the dark, he was met with only a few stray coal tar and a too heavy silence.

Closing his eyes, the paladin focused, calling for one of his familiars.

_Kuro, I need your help. You need to find Rin. He's been kidnapped by the King of Rot. _

_O-okay! I'll try to track them down._

_Thank you._

Reaching into his pocket, Shiro pulled out his phone, dialing the only number he had programmed into it. The phone buzzed three times before the man picked up.

"Hello~?" A familiar voice chimed happily.

"Mephisto, something's happened. Rin has been—"

"Kidnapped? I had a feeling this would happen. I assume you want my help?"

"…Yes."

The pair exchanged a few more lines of dialogue before Shiro ended the call, letting out a worried sigh. Tightening his grip on the phone, he took one last glance at the wreckage of the room. Claw marks crisscrossed across the walls, drops of blood sprinkled the floor, and the wooden floors were rotting from just being in the presence of the King of Rot.

"I'm sorry, Rin…" He whispered, shutting the door solemnly behind him. The sound echoed through the empty church.

* * *

Yukio's gaze lingered at his brother's empty seat, the stirrings of worry beginning to fester in the back of his mind. Attempting to appear level-headed and cool, the brown-haired teen coughed into his hand, turning around to face the chalkboard. He didn't want his students to see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Alright, today class we will be learning about different forms of exorcism…" He trailed off at the sound of scratching at the door, coupled with a few barks.

"One moment, please." He shuffled to the door, pulling it open to peer down at a familiar white dog.

"Whoof." It grinned, circling the boy's feet.

"Please drop the act, Sir Pheles." Yukio whispered, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"You're no fun, Okumura-kun~!" Mephisto whined, reverting to his human form in a flash of gaudy white smoke.

Yukio only sighed in return, rubbing his temples. "I assume you have something important to tell me, given that you interrupted my class."

"Ah, but I think you already know what's wrong, don't you, Okumura-kun? Do you feel it? The air around the academy has changed."

"What are you getting at?" The teacher asked bluntly, in no mood to deal with the man's usual eccentricities.

"_You _felt it. The reappearance of a demon king. But, did you feel what happened to your brother?"

"Something happened to nii-san?!" Yukio's usually calm facade broke, replaced with worry. Already, his eyebrow furrowed in concentration as he held on to the demon's every word.

"It's unfortunate, but Astaroth returned. And he's taken Rin."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait/short chapter ^^' This is really more of a transition chapter so next one will be when things get interesting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 Thanks again for all the support so far; you guys are what motivate me to update, after all! Oh, and there will be some Rin/Shiemi (finally, lol) in the next chap, so stay tuned!

**Review?**

-Isis


End file.
